


What's in a Universe?

by Seto_kun



Category: Dragon Ball Z, Kagerou Project, Mystic Messenger (Video Game), Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Each AU will be updated at least monthly, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, This is basically just info for my AUs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:25:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: This is basically a place for me to ramble on about my AUs and give more details about how the worlds work/are changed in each universe.





	What's in a Universe?

Basically, in this AU, we have the RFA members trying their best to get extra money by doing different events. The event that is most popular is the 'Collecting Hearts Challenge'.  The challenge was to find the RFA members and then go and collect items from them, they were hearts. Each was a different colour depending on the member. Most people did seem to find it fun so they kept doing it. The 'player' had a time limit of eight hours. Pretty much every single time people complained that they couldn't find the last member or couldn't figure out where the last heart to collect was. Always... Always people walked by Yoosung due to his young appearance. But of course, that was to be expected as the youngest member of the RFA.

 As time goes on Yoosung gets a bit discouraged due to no one really realizing he's the one with the last heart they need. Yoosung starts to have dark thoughts and wonders why no one really can understand that he's part of the RFA. Is it his hair? His clothes? What is it? One day a girl by the name of Rika finds him first and comments on how he needs to really believe in himself for people to find him easier. Yoosung is startled but agrees.  
Later he finds out Rika had to move away after promising to do the event a few more times. Yoosung isn't found first again. But still, he tried his best to stay positive. As more time went on his thoughts turned dark once again as he begins to think of suicide and the likes. What if he left and never came back? That would be best, wouldn't it? People start leaving him notes and words of encouragement but Yoosung still is in despair. Later on, someone new comes to play... MC...

She finds Yoosung right away and stays for a little while talking to him and such. She promises to always come and find him when things get rough. And soon enough Yoosung starts to cheer up. 


End file.
